


no excuse for the state i'm in

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shark is an Asshole, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shark tortures yuuma with a vibrator in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no excuse for the state i'm in

_Yuuma nearly snapped his pencil in half, and Kotori gave him an odd look. He smiled at her; the expression felt strained on his face. The little silver bullet shoved inside him had just switched on, the battery pack warm against his thigh, and even though it wasn’t vibrating hard enough to really arouse him, it was still distracting. He picked up the pencil again, and crossed his legs, and started taking notes._

Shark glanced up at the clock. It had been twenty minutes, and he reached into his pocket and pressed a button on the remote. He was to speed 3 now, or maybe 4; he had wanted to time this exactly, but the thought of Yuuma struggling in another classroom while the vibrator Shark had put inside him that morning stimulated him…well, he was having trouble paying attention himself.

_He hoped no one was looking at him. Sweat dripped down Yuuma’s forehead; he’d given up on taking notes, or even listening to the lecture. The vibrator kept speeding up, and every time it did he jumped, and now…it was starting to feel good. He squirmed in his seat, gripping the edge of the desk, occasionally looking up at the clock. If he could just make it to the end of class, he could find a quiet place and take care of himself._

Shark looked out the window in the classroom door again. Yuuma was in the classroom across the hall, and as of yet Shark hadn’t seen him leave. He was impressed; they were almost at the highest setting, now, and he hadn’t expected Yuuma would make it this long.

Shark was starting to feel a little impatient. He held the button on the remote down for a little longer this time.

_Yuuma laid his head on his folded arms, so that no one would see that he was bright red, or that his pants were uncomfortably tight across his lap. The vibration had become intense, and it was pressing right against the sensitive spot inside him, and there was a wet spot starting to form at the apex of the bulge in his pants. His fist sclenched tightly; he wanted to reach down and try to rearrange himself, but he was sure that if he touched himself he wouldn’t be able to stop. How many minutes were left in this class? Surely it was almost time for —_

_— the vibration kicked up even further and Yuuma bit into his shirtsleeve; it was either that or scream. His erection twitched in his pants. He glanced up longingly at the door._

“You lasted longer than I thought you would,” Shark said mildly as Yuuma staggered into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He glared at Shark as he came over to him and slumped down against the wall. His head fell back against the drywall, and his fingers slid down to tug at his belt.

“You’re the worst,” Yuuma said. He yanked his pants down far enough to free his dick and started to touch himself. Shark sat down beside him and pulled his hands away. “Shaaaark…”

Shark pulled the remote out of his pocket, and slid an arm over Yuuma’s shoulder. “Here.” He pressed the ‘up’ button, held it down as Yuuma shrieked and buried his face in his shoulder.

He could feel Yuuma trembling as he came messily all over the bathroom floor.

The sound of his panting was loud in the silence. “Hey,” Yuuma gasped. He lifted his head a little. “Can you…can you turn it off?”

Shark pretended to think about it. He opened his legs..

“Okay,” Yuuma said, and then he crawled awkwardly over Shark’s raised knee, so that his head was between Shark’s legs. He tugged down the zipper of Shark’s pants with his teeth.

His tongue flicked out across Shark’s cock ,and Shark put a hand on the back of his head to urge him on. Yuuma was good at this, Shark’s cock sliding into his mouth as his tongue pressed up against the bottom of it, and he sucked him off sloppily. If Shark listened closely, he could still hear the faint buzzing of the vibrator.

He closed his eyes as Yuuma’s mouth worked on him. It was hot, and it made all the blood in his body rush south, heat building up low in his stomach. His grip on the back of Yuuma’s head tightened; he was getting closer now, closer, if Yuuma would just —

“Yuuma,” Shark gasped, as he came into Yuuma’s mouth, and Yuuma made a muffled noise as he swallowed. “Fuck.”

“Turn it off already,” Yuuma moaned. He pushed himself up so he was sitting up, and he let his head fall back against the wall again. “Please?”

“Fine,” Shark said, and he picked up the remote form where it had fallen while he was distracted and pressed the ‘down’ button until Yuuma slouched with relief. He sighed hugely, and Shark reached out and pet his head. He waited while Yuuma took deep breaths and closed his eyes; slowly, his blush faded. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, and then grabbed Shark’s shoulder and leaned on it while he clambered to his feet.

“I should go back to class,” he murmured, dazed. Shark rolled his eyes and kicked him in the direction of the sink.

“Zip up your pants. And clean yourself up so that you _don’t_ look like you were blowing me in the bathroom.”

Shark took his own advice as Yuuma splashed cold water on his face and fixed his pants, and they were both washing their hands when someone else rushed into the bathroom and slammed the stall door behind them. Yuuma was staring into the sink, Shark could tell he was trying to not to look him, in case his gaze somehow broadcasted to everyone that there was a vibrator inside him that his boyfriend was using to torture him.

“Later,” Shark said as he left Yuuma there, hands still mindlessly moving under the faucet. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too distracted during lunch; if someone found out Shark was molesting him in the bathrooms they were probably going to get expelled. He walked back to the classroom, hands in his pockets, to grab his lunch.

The remote bumped against his fingers. He heard familiar laughter somewhere behind him, Yuuma and one of his friends. Probably, Shark thought, it was best to leave it alone for the day. He could torture Yuuma after class, drag him back to his apartment and pin his against the couch, make him squirm properly.

_Then again, I could torture him now._ He pressed the ‘on’ button and smirked at the sound of Yuuma’s yelp as he walked away.


End file.
